


(润旭)大三角之替身梗01

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: 故事主要讲述天帝润玉（战神设定）和天后鸦鸦（谋士设定）相爱的故事，天后鸦鸦本体是一只乌鸦，黑乎乎小小的一只，天帝下凡体察民情的时候遇见了受伤的鸦鸦精于是领养回家，鸦鸦美貌多情，聪慧过人，帮润玉解决了很多战事，润玉好奇鸦鸦为何如此聪敏，特别是兵法方面简直是奇材。鸦鸦身娇体软，在润玉的百般酱酿下有了子嗣，但鸦鸦的真身太弱小，孕育天帝应龙之子十分危险，九死一生。正待生产之时魔界攻打天界，鸦鸦不出所料难产，天帝因天界人才凋零不得不亲自参战，得知鸦鸦难产身死，天帝痛不欲生。天帝十分自责当初弃下临产期鸦鸦而参战的行为，每日以泪洗面，睹物思人。忽一日天降异象，一只火鸟冲下凡尘，火鸟样貌酷似鸦鸦简直再造，润玉情难自禁与名唤旭凤的火鸟凤凰互定终生，凤凰痴情但高傲，个性刚烈，武功爆发力很强却难以持久。旭凤好武，润玉常以持久战修理之，旭凤被打服后润玉求婚，婚后旭凤慢慢发现润玉诸多异常于是渐渐留心属下的对话，得知自己原来只是先天后的替身，于是怒火中烧，弃掉红衣装束与润玉恩断义绝。下天界之时润玉派人围堵，旭凤寡不敌众，（这里设定旭凤打不过润玉哈哈我是魔鬼👽）被润玉抓去宫里继续酱酱酿酿，然后润玉见旭凤百般挣扎抵抗于是迷奸旭凤，令其怀子，而其后旭凤因挣扎和气闷而身体越来越弱，最终难产而死，润玉追悔莫及，自折一半寿元救治旭凤……却发现醒来的却是鸦鸦，再见鸦鸦润玉激动万分，收到旭凤的遗言发现鸦鸦旭凤本是同一人不同记忆，鸦鸦忘记了关于旭凤的一切，润玉将事实经过告知鸦鸦，鸦鸦谅解。润玉加倍疼爱鸦鸦，二人最终在一起，本篇完结。文章两个版本此版为黄暴版本。乐乎上是清水版本。





	(润旭)大三角之替身梗01

**Author's Note:**

> 写鸦鸦的时候老是写成旭凤，好不习惯哈哈，我还是喜欢旭凤多点。

腹黑体健痴情攻（润玉）（真身应龙）+蠢萌天真病弱受（鸦鸦）（真身乌鸦）+体健刚烈深情受（旭凤）（真身凤凰）

润玉真身乃是一条应龙，长得风神俊朗绝代姿容，出生时就得霞光万道，更有凤鸟来临，百鸟齐鸣这些兴盛之兆。天帝太微大喜，将润玉纳入重中之重，出生起就封为太子，得天界万民朝贺。

润玉武艺道法从小经上青天斗姆元君亲自教导，又得三十三重天兜率宫的太上老君之灵力丹药滋养，出落的身姿丰然，高大伟岸。一身剑法十分刚匹，是不可多得之栋梁。润玉出身高贵，知书达理，一身正气得世人敬仰，想嫁之生子的莺莺燕燕不知有多少。

情书收到手软的太子玉，挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，无情的拒绝了来访的女娇娥们，引的娇滴滴的一众女娃娃个个都是捶胸顿足，望天兴叹。

润玉的叔父丹朱也是急在心里，常常规劝其:"侄儿啊，你究竟心仪何人呢，总是这么蹉跎着也不是个法。

润玉心不在焉的整了整装束，道:"叔父，侄儿不知为何，对身边的一众女仙毫无兴趣，但侄儿不喜男子，您说:"侄儿是不是情根已毁。"

丹朱很不待见的撇了一眼润玉，恨铁不成刚的叹了口气:"我的大侄子，你想清楚，你当真无爱还是爱不得女子?"

润玉不解:"何谓爱不得女子?"

丹朱意味深长的眯眼看住润玉的一双虎虎龙睛:"你爱不得女子，但是情根未断，这天下间还有何性别与我侄儿匹配呢？"

见丹朱坏笑的紧，润玉下意识看了眼自己的身体，哭的心都有了。"叔父，莫要打趣我，我…不喜欢男子。"

这日风和气爽，万物尽苏。润玉新登帝位，还未来得及看清楚那方新起的龙椅长得是何等尺寸，下界就传来异象，说是百花齐放,似有神女降世。

润玉听闻神女俱是天姿绝色，自带福祉。若是与其婚配定能保得天界万年安泰。于是应众仙要求:"择定天后传承子嗣开枝散叶是天界首要大事"。 

哭笑不得的润玉在一致奏请之下积极动身前去查探，顺着异常天象的指引，只见凡间昆仑山上的一丛树矮花谢之中，一团肉白粉团样的娃娃，霎是惹人疼爱。

见娃娃生似白玉雕琢一般，润玉抱起查看，探之乃是天地孕育所生，真身是一只黑色雏鸟，看不出是何品种，黑黑一团，但有香气护体，粉粉嫩嫩的萦绕鼻端，说不定是神鸟，润玉一脸懵逼的抱着娃娃，慢慢挪着步子。娃娃美的惊人，水灵灵的一对凤眼冲他笑着。时间似是停摆下来，只是只奶娃娃就让润玉痴了。

回到宫中，润玉抱着娃娃不放手，恨不得跟娃娃长在一起，同吃同睡。

润玉不厌其烦的与娃娃交谈，娃娃也做着各种表情回应润玉，当被问道:"你叫什么名字? "

娃娃看着润玉口里不停念:"鸦鸦鸦鸦!"润玉笑了，目光如水般说道:"看你形貌却似只乌鸦，那就唤你做鸦鸦吧。"

已经退役的太上皇太微大人看着儿子这般光景恨不得把他的发冠拆下来自己带回来算了。

玩物丧志，祸国央民，什么天降福祈，明明是天降祸水。太微对这个满身香气的女娃娃十分忌惮，也对此女子真身条件很是不满，必须得是龙脉凤血方能诞下长子。

神女:居然不是凤凰，竟是只乌鸦，这要是传了出去，成何体统。为保天界血脉高贵，太微有心加害此子，但他不想父子不合，预谋杀之。

但想到其还小，行动力都没有就此扼杀，实数残忍，之前为统治天界，太微做下诸般恶事，现如今已经金盆洗手，当然恢复正统行事，做恶也要偷偷摸摸才是。

于是太微做了生平最恶毒之事，对女娃娃偷偷施了轮回性转之密术，封印了她的女身，令之生出阳物。逆天之术可以引得鸦鸦体力衰竭反噬，只要在恰当的时机奸污他令其怀子就能引起其天人五衰，到时这个影响天帝心智的绊脚石就可轻松除去，不费吹灰。

随着年龄增大，这个小娃娃由粉雕玉琢的幼嫩孩童逐渐成长为亭亭玉丽的绝色佳人，虽是男身却身姿妖娆骨架纤细，脸颊丰润，吐气如蓝。身上的香气也转变成诱人犯罪的催情香，特别是龙族兄弟，只要闻之就会下身暴涨，苦不堪言。再面对鸦鸦圣洁高贵的脸时，皆会生出一种无地自容之感触。连太微经过其身边都忍不住起了歹念，恨不得抱住把玩一番。

鸦鸦非常聪慧过目不忘，精通兵书医理，时常与润玉探讨行军之道和医道精粹。鸦鸦生的骄美，又天生异香，所过之处空气都是充满软糯甜腻的气息，自然两人从小免不了耳鬓厮磨，情动互电。

只是润玉本性清冷非常守礼，加之鸦鸦身体骄弱，时常生病。仙人的丹药性烈鸦鸦也是受不住，润玉虽有情动却极善克制，因此基本上面对鸦鸦时，更容易被旁人解读成老父亲对儿子的关爱。润玉去下界遍仿名医制作补药。虽鸦鸦一往情深之态常常引得润玉情动起欲，但因未尝禁果和对鸦鸦身体的了解还是能运功力强行压制住欲念。

鸦鸦受不得折腾，似凡人般的生长速度也是令天界众仙兴叹，三百年鸦鸦就长成十四五岁的少年身形，眉眼出落的极标致，令人过目难忘，一见倾心。

渐渐的，天界众仙都开始觊觎鸦鸦的美貌，垂涎鸦鸦的身体，六界开始争相传颂这个绝代佳人，无差别屠戮着六界众生的眼角膜，令凡间少数得道高人入定探查天界机密时都不免七窍喷血，似中毒一般。

阴间血池里泡的血淋淋的恶灵都歌唱着鸦鸦的美貌用以渡日，鸦鸦的画像抢手到一上市就拍卖的程度，六界除人界（沟通障碍）和恶鬼界（无手无脚无实体功能障碍囧），画师之职变得非常热门。特别是魔界因盛行夫妇一体，都是性情中人，视性事如平常，视伴侣为必生追求，可以说是画师产出基地和主要销售地。

收到六界这些秘闻披露奏折的润玉忽然感到事情不妙，恐鸦鸦如此被曝光下去定会引发祸事，本该至鸦鸦成年再提亲，见此状态于是再也等不得了，派遣手下邝露仙子约鸦鸦至璇玑宫相会。

旷露行至栖梧宫鸦鸦寝殿，正撞见鸦鸦在休息，了听飞絮与旷露惯常汇报了鸦鸦的身体情况。

"主子精神还好，就是身体上恐吃不消，近日战事，天帝频频御驾亲征。主子焦急，日日打听战况，劳心劳神的操写兵书战法，希望能尽到绵薄之力。折腾的身子虚弱了好些，昨日天帝回返，这才睡了好觉，一睡啊就睡了一整日，方才饮下羹汤，咳了两方手帕。"

说着有些悲伤的挤了几滴眼泪，递了帕子给旷露。旷露端着帕子内心一阵抽痛，她心仪天帝，芳心早已暗许，即使不能相爱，但终能相护相守已是极大的满足。

此刻看着锦帕上的两片触目惊心的血迹，悲痛万分……

天帝自三百年前捡到鸦鸦，那是一反往日清冷之态，拎着鸦鸦上朝下朝，出入军营，下凡间享美食，搜罗新奇玩具，变着法子逗鸦鸦开心。

鸦鸦呢，自懂事起眼睛就只瞅着天帝陛下，只要天帝陛下召见就开心，要是有几日忙于军情不召见了，就会闷闷不乐，以泪洗面，怎么劝也不听，怎么逗也不喜。

因鸦鸦挑食严重，天帝常常不顾白日疲累捡起登基前司夜之职，为他准备星辉凝露。又命专人日日下到凡间斩嫩笋汲清泉。寻新鲜的菜蔬精致香米加名贵仙草烹制补膳与鸦鸦。

鸦鸦体质虚弱，且虚不受补，天帝不知多少个夜晚研究医方，遍尝百草，下凡收集各类延年益寿强身健体的名方，才让鸦鸦平安长大。

明着是内定的夫君，相濡的君臣。实则是父子般的无微不至。要是鸦鸦有任何不测，那天帝……旷露不敢想……

这日太微吃了酒，鸦鸦应仙子请正如约时行至璇玑宫附近的花园，撞见太微踉踉跄跄的奔花园而来，于是鸦鸦避让开来躬身行礼，太微见其经心装扮一身纱红衣衫，层层套叠美貌胜似平常。而周身香气又比平日胜了几分。

闻之随身香气色心渐起，借着月色和花园美景，酒后的太微难以自持逼进鸦鸦就要轻薄，伸手一把扯开鸦鸦衣襟，胸前两片白肉跳将出来，似初潮的少女绵软羞涩。

面前鸦鸦白嫩的小脸瞬间绯红，惊怕气恼的样子更加引人犯罪，红色多层的锦缎外衫丝质里衣均被拽扯的七零八落，只留外裙和薄裤的鸦鸦糜丽诱人的美貌刺激着太微的阳物立时紧挺如柱。奶白的肌肤摸在手中Q弹紧致，胸前两片白花花的肌肉也比寻常男子多些绵软的质感。

鸦鸦从未经人事，初经抚摸顶端的红粒娇艳的滴出水来，太微见状豪不迟疑的深深一掐"呜…您怎么能，您是…润玉…父帝…润玉…啊…不要…。鸦鸦滴下泪来，情动迷离的双目带着凌虐的美态，通红的面颊似苹果般鲜红欲滴。一秒内身子酥软到忘却站立。

"你果然想着润玉"，太微轻哼出声，扶住鸦鸦玉体，将之推倒在一颗凤凰花树的树干上。面对面扶住鸦鸦娇弱的肩头:"可惜他润玉对你并不在意啊，"太微有些吃味气恼，在天界他也曾经是一等一的美男子，只要望向女子一眼，必能引得对方身体酥软神态痴迷。

此番鸦鸦忘情的叫声正提醒了他风光不再的事实。发狠的一把扯着鸦鸦的公主辫，将鸦鸦的脸贴进观赏。"果然绝色，连毛孔都找不到，白嫩的出水。"

鸦鸦受辱，心急如焚的恨不得立刻死去，也要保全清白之身。鸦鸦体弱，此时情急攻心，刚喝的汤药尽皆呕出…此时拼尽全力的挣扎着，太微见状大笑:"你是不是想死，放心，先奸后处置，像你这种低贱货色，不会留下一丝一毫的痕迹。"

"不要…啊…润玉…呜呜…"鸦鸦绝望的悲鸣，太微将鸦鸦轻松扳成背靠自己站立。扯落鸦鸦的贴身长裤。那饱经战事而略显粗糙的双手此刻正猥琐的抻入鸦鸦的亵裤中摸索，揪住下体突出的一点嫩芽尖葱就熟练的套弄起来，嘴角贴着鸦鸦的脖胫疯狂的吮吸鸦鸦的媚香。

越是吮吸，越是情动，越是更加疯狂的操作。鸦鸦被吻的眼神涣散，神态迷离，口角留涎，大脑短路。因年轻自爱而从未经历性事的鸦鸦，此刻回过味来立时羞愤到几欲身死，万念俱灰。"居然有感觉，难道我天生淫荡?"羞耻感令鸦鸦疯狂而无力的挣扎，像只刚出壳不久的雏鸡，可爱而弱小。

太微吮的狠了，撩开鸦鸦的亵裤欣赏，如玉修长的双腿之上挺立着小而精致的一副阳具，似小荷尖角微露，上面稀松布着些许绒毛，像蜜桃成熟时的诱人缝隙，此刻因情动微微发红，尖角下不是成熟的囊袋，却是一条细缝。

鸦鸦混身如堕冰窟，太微见鸦鸦情潮渐退，吻住其脖颈的口轻轻划过引起鸦鸦身驱微微一震的喉结，霸道的落在鸦鸦软糯饱满的香唇之上。鸦鸦无法闪躲，唔咽一声，立时被渡入早就在太微口内埋藏好的解锁催情散，鸦鸦的身体渐渐发生了异变，下体的绒毛退去，阳囊退去，阴户生长出来，花瓣样的阴唇与阴蒂粉嫩诱人。

太微知道那是他封印的情窍，本该不被显露才是，此刻太微将手抻向缝隙之上，细细轻柔而细致的抚摸。色中高手的太微拿出惯常挑逗宫人的手段，对着鸦鸦一通操作，饶是天生凤体龙魂才会有这般水乳交融的快感，神魂共鸣的极乐境界。

而鸦鸦的男性形貌却未改变，只是胸前软糯的肌肉顶端秘果变得通红。稍一刺激便泌出了些许汁水，黏黏腻腻湿嗒嗒的，流到肚皮上到处都是，太微将鸦鸦放倒，双腿大扯拉至胸口顶在胸前:"快说，求我宠幸你。"

鸦鸦情动难抑，倍受煎熬，一口银牙死命合着，太微跪在鸦鸦面前，如虔诚的信徒，忽而伸出一手轻松托起鸦鸦娇软的臀部，将鸦鸦下体悬空，另一手在两个穴口之间游走，时不时的轻轻捅入…

鸦鸦两处穴口都起了变化，慢慢张开似盛放的花蕊，而此时蕊心正被太微手指和手掌专注而耐心的关照着…鸦鸦被挑逗的抑制不住身子轻抖，吐出汁水，淫糜味道刺激的太微心花怒放。

六界独一的顶极尤物就在眼前，他太微是多大的荣幸可以享受这绝世美人第一次的情动盛景。似少女初潮，似新柳抽枝;似初荷盛放，似冰雪消融。太微啧啧惊叹:真是不枉此生，不枉此生啊。

轻抚着鸦鸦青涩的敏感地带，纤细的蜂腰衬托着鸦鸦的翘臀浑圆饱满，略小于女子的跨部随刺激的韵律抽动着，透着情难自禁，还是抑制不住的失声轻哼。

太微于是得了趣，观看鸦鸦单纯禁欲而又淫荡的复杂神情是莫大的享受，也激发出来他对鸦鸦的身心占有欲。于是放慢了节奏，对着鸦鸦极尽挑逗。

此时太微正有一下没一下的抚摸着鸦鸦紧致的肚皮，想象有朝一日它发展壮大起来的样子，心里油然生出了快感。鸦鸦被快感俘获，轻轻呻吟，忘情而专注。太微大喜，忍不住落下了口，用力吸在美丽的花蕊之上…

鸦鸦在媚药的作用下已经浑然忘我，不知心在何处，似一叶扁舟，在太微制造的波涛中随波逐流…

太微很是满意，就等在其体内种下龙子，令其遭遇天罚，灭绝后患。鸦鸦圣洁的身体令太微在进入前忍不住用口将之混身细细舔舐打磨一遍，再看其情况，下体已经变成熟烂的桃子般的汁水一捅就出，浸泡一手。

鸦鸦混身酥软，似溺水的鱼，还有残存的一点性器和大张的阴户里的蜜水，诱人的飘着情香，太微低下头接住这蜜水，加上龙诞的效果，将鸦鸦迷的产生幻觉，口中直念润玉，激动中泄了身子。太微将蜜水尽数吞入腹中。如饮琼浆玉液，满足的打着饱嗝。

太微平生无缘得见凤凰，此处也并不知其中因果，但鸦鸦的性器激发了他潜在的本能机关，本想着顾及鸦鸦孱弱的身体先（亵）玩一番也就算了。但不知为何大概是酒力加上鸦鸦也经到了初潮情动的年纪，稍一抚摸便混身酥软，骄喘连连。龙凤呈祥，天作之合的天命魔咒引导着鸦鸦与太微渐渐情动做一处。

润玉久等鸦鸦不至，于是沿路寻来，却撞见二人情难自禁的交合之态，恼怒震惊到极点，他颤抖着身体悲痛道:父帝您怎能…如此…如此对孩儿。您明明知道…孩儿是爱您的，是尊敬您的啊，可您您…却对孩儿心爱之人下手。

太微见润玉到来心想计划如此行事也罢，摆手转身摇晃而走。

润玉眼含热泪，美目满是惶恐，生怕视贞操如命的鸦鸦会做下傻事，抱着鸦鸦一通爱抚，却发现鸦鸦痴傻的望着他笑，用暧昧的语气说:"玉…我要!"

鸦鸦特有的磁性男音撩拨的润玉虎驱一震，再加上鸦鸦情动的催情香气更胜平常几倍，润玉明了了鸦鸦处境，看来非做不可了，这是无解的极乐逍遥散，天界上连吞了陨丹的神仙都能开情窍的神药。于是将鸦鸦衣物化回身体，抱起鸦鸦就飞奔回宫中寝室。

下章预告:  
见鸦鸦满身污秽，润玉化出一桶温水将鸦鸦剥光送入其中，化出浴巾轻轻擦拭。

鸦鸦恢复些许神志，见是润玉嘻嘻笑道:"我就知道是你，我梦到父帝对我轻薄，怎么可能呵呵。"鸦鸦笑的好听。但听到润玉耳中就成了魔音穿耳，润玉想到不久前太微趴在鸦鸦阴（龙凤）户上那呤迷的一幕，心痛如绞。

放下心里的不适，润玉决定帮鸦鸦解毒，目前毒入五脏，无法取出，只能自行消散，否则气滞血淤，身体必然吃受不住引发恶疾。

润玉将裸露玉体的鸦鸦放倒在精美绝伦的赤金龙床之上，厚厚的锦被衬着鸦鸦的皮肉更加莹白剔透。


End file.
